


The Things You Can Do To Me

by BlackStormsShadow (orphan_account)



Series: Little Moments Like These [6]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, High School AU, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlackStormsShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you" Tony growled into the kiss, hands taking a possessive clench around Loki's hips.<br/>"You have me" Loki replied breathlessly.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Can Do To Me

"Loki! Open this door!" Thor thundered (literally, he was yelling... through the door ... idiot).  
The raven haired teen slid down against the door and willed his older brother to just _go away_.

"What happened this time?" Tony was squatting in front of him, glancing up at the door handle and finally nerving up enough to lock it.  
Loki let out a deep, long breath. "He found out ..." Loki murmured into his shirt sleeves, knees brought to his chest, arms wrapped around them, head buried there.  
"Found out what ..." Tony prompted.  
Loki lifted a hand and wafted it through the air between them "about this ... whatever this is".

Loki sighed and leaned his head back against the door.  
Thor's heavy footsteps retreating could be heard down the hall and into silence.

He felt the brush of fingertips on his neck, up and down, chin to collar bone and back again.  
"Tony" "Hm" the indistinct sound came from beside him and a pair of soft lips started gently kissing his jaw line.  
"This is why Thor nearly thumped the door to splinters" Loki said, enjoying the touches overly much.  
Tony just shrugged and continued his ministrations, hands feathering up Loki's sides as he shuffled his way in between the taller teen's legs.

"Tony" Loki murmured, head lulling forward to glance at the genius from under hooded eyelids, pupils blown wide.  
Tony didn't stop, he never _did_ , teeth coming into play as he grazed over the other's collar bone, black dress shirt slowly being unbuttoned.  
"Tony" Loki ran his long fingers through short brown hair, slightly tugging as a hickey blossomed on his neck under the brunettes encouraging sucking.

"Bed ... please" Tony mumbled into the stretch of porcelain skin.

"I'm the one pressed against the door, Stark" Loki replied, cupping the man's jaw and bringing his attention to his eyes.  
"God" Tony managed to moan, staring into emerald eyes, before lips collided and tongues began their tangling dance that was all too familiar.  
Tony carefully lifted Loki up from the floor, careful not to let their bodies disentangle or their lips to separate.  
He slowly lead them to his bed, sitting on the edge with a lap full of overly eager, sexually frustrated, dark haired, dreamy eyed teen.

Tony eventually needed to breathe (Loki apparently has _big_ lungs ... He's still not used to the other not needing to _breathe_ when kissing) and soon found himself gasping for air as his own neck was assaulted by a very talented mouth.  
Loki nipped at the brunette's skin, enjoying the small moans and rolling hips that curved into his own.  
He arched into playful fingers that trailed up his spine, his shirt was a dark puddle on the floor that had long since been forgotten.  
His jeans were startlingly tight until Tony removed his belt and undid the fly, fondling his cock through his undergarments and nuzzling his nose affectionately into the crook of Loki's neck.

"Tony" Loki groaned again, his fingers pressing dimples into hard planes of muscled shoulders.  
He rocked his hips forward and -"Oh God"- was greeted with the very much desired, pleasant friction of calloused fingers stroking delicate genital skin.  
His head rolled back and he stared at the ceiling as Tony cupped his pelvic bone with one hand and jerked him off gently with the other  
Tender squeezes, the a rubbing tip of Tony's thumb and Loki was gone, world collapsing in orgasm, screaming "Tony!"

"Oh Tony" Loki was a panting mess in the lap of the other, head nestled against his neck, knees either side of his hips, jeans pulled down around his thighs.  
Loki's pale stomach and Tony's old AC/DC shirt were splattered with the raven haired teen's release.  
Loki glanced down at the other and continued trying to control his breathing.

"Sorry 'bout that" he smirked, glancing up at the Engineer, mirth in green eyes.  
The reply came as a heated, teeth-filled kiss, roughly nipping at his lower lip.

"I want you" Tony growled into the kiss, hands taking a possessive clench around Loki's hips.  
"You have me" Loki replied breathlessly.  
One of Tony's hands slid down, over the smooth skin of Loki's ass and his finger tips pressed lightly at his entrance "I want t-to-" "Take me?" Loki supplied, looking hungrily into his eyes.  
Tony only nodded, still slightly unsure of himself.

They'd been doing this for a while but he'd never get used to it, he didn't want to either, like the first time each time.

"Please" Loki breathed right beside his ear.

Tony collected the other in his arms, a tangle of legs and arms and bodies and laid him on his back over the sheets.

He slid in between those two, long, pale legs after removing Loki's jeans and throwing them on the floor (yet another piece of clothing he couldn't care _less_ about when it came to these moments).  
He pressed open mouthed kisses to Loki's stomach and up his chest.  
"Tony" he felt the waning moan under his lips as he adored pale skin.  
Long, slim fingers tugged at brown tufts, pulling Tony up to Loki's gaze.

"Tony" Loki murmured, pressing his tongue into the other's mouth, swiping it over Tony's bottom lip and brushing by his tongue.  
"Loki" Tony moaned into the kiss. He was soon divested of his shirt and jeans.

Tony wriggled down between Loki's legs again, hauling the too-long limbs over his shoulders and sliding his hands up and down Loki's sides in a soothing motion.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Loki snapped, glaring down at him (however unsuccessfully with pupils _that_ wide).

Tony dipped his head, tongue coming to Loki's orifice and pushing in slowly.  
The other's whole body was arching of the mattress, clinging at the sheets and Tony as he started to -"for the love of GOD, _move_!"- swirl his talented tongue over and into Loki.  
Tony stretched his arm up and pushed his fingers into Loki's mouth,crafty tongue swirling over his digits in a moment.  
Tony watched, mesmerized by the sheer _want_ in Loki's actions.

As he gently pulled his fingers away, a strand of saliva clung to them, the other end coming from Loki's mouth.  
Loki lifted his head and licked away the strand, catching Tony's gaze as he did so.  
It was only a second, but it felt like an eternity when they locked sights.

Loki, curled in that sexy position, legs down over Tony's back, propped up by his elbows, tongue still touching Tony's fingers, he actually _looked_ like a god.

Loki leaned back on his arms, glazed eyes staring down at Tony.  
"Enjoying to sight, Star-" Loki was cut off, throwing his head back, moaning unintelligibly, as Tony's tongue swirled into his entrance again.

Tony, careful not to drop any of the make-shift lubricant, drew his hand back and started to slick the saliva into Loki's entrance.  
He slowly pumped his finger in and out of the other, soon increasing to two fingers, then skipping over three and shoving his whole set in, making Loki scream.

"Don't ... Stop" Loki growled, rocking his hips down to meet the contact of artistic fingers.

Tony watched as Loki fucked himself on his digits, paralyzed in that position, ogling the raven-haired teen.  
Tony's mouth was slack open as he admired the show, the lack of control Loki had when it came to sex between them.  
He wriggled up, resting his head on Loki's chest, fingers still in his ass, and watched the rolling hips in action.  
A hand curled into his hair and began massaging his scalp.

Tony was always found it astonishing the way Loki could be so wanton and desperate with his hips and so gentle and caring with his hands ... at the _same time_ when in moments like this.  
He rolled his head onto it's side and listened to the over excited heart beat of an organ trying to keep up with the rest of Loki's body.

"Tony. Tony please. I want _you_ " Loki groaned as he pushed his hips down again.  
Tony nodded and slowly pulled out his fingers, replacing them with his cock.  
He gently positioned it's head at Loki's entrance and, with breath-taking precision, pushed in.

He was halfway when Loki started screaming.  
He stopped, completely, staring up at the other man, worried he'd done something wrong.  
"If you stop again I will kill you" Loki gasped out, clawing at his back with blunt fingernails.  
Tony pushed all the way in then, down to the hilt in Loki's ass.

"You'll tell me if it hurts right?" Tony asked, hands clinging to Loki's hips.  
"Just move already!" Loki growled, glaring down at him.

Tony pulled out partly and pushed all the way in again.  
Loki let out a gut wrenching yell and started rolling his hips in time with Tony's thrusts.  
Out and in, out and in.  
Soon they had a matching rhythm, the bed creaking with every movement.

Loki called his name like a prayer, over and over again.

They went on like this for minutes and soon Loki's cock was stirring to life again.

"Touch me" Loki commanded.  
Tony did, with soft strokes he brought Loki's cock completely erect again.  
He gently squeezed and twisted the other's member and under his careful ministration, Loki was panting again, begging for release.

Loki tightened around him when he came, sparking that final thing that made Tony come deep inside him.  
When he pulled out, Tony grabbed his shirt from the floor and started cleaning the creamy substance off Loki's body.  
The raven-haired teen was a limp body on the bed now, completely wasted.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked as he laid beside the other,shoulder to shoulder.  
"Just a little confused as to why this didn't happen sooner" Loki replied, still slightly gasping for air.  
Tony chuckled at that and curled and arm around Loki's shoulders.

Loki rolled over to on top of him and curled his body around the inventor's side, slipping a leg in between his.  
Loki traced swirls absently over Tony's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Do you want to know what this is?" Tony asked.  
"No" Loki murmured.  
"Why not?"  
"Because putting a name to it would mean classifying it and defining it. I don't want this defined. I want it to stay the way it is" Loki replied, fingers stilling over Tony's heart.  
"Random and _really_ good sex?"  
"I guess ... I-I don't want to be tied down by a name or a description Tony. I just want ... _you_. Is that too much to ask?" Loki glanced up at him, emerald eyes softening under his drawn eyebrows.

"No" Tony whispered as Loki laid his head back on his chest.  
He absentmindedly ran his fingers through long, black hair.  
"No it isn't" Tony murmured, breathing in heavily and letting the explainable pain wash over him.

He is _Anthony Stark_ ... he doesn't get emotionally attached, he doesn't fall in love ... so what was this feeling?  
Why was he upset that somehow he wasn't good enough for Loki.

Tony shooed the thoughts away and slipped into slumber.


End file.
